I'm lost
by chibifunfun
Summary: what happens when naruto losses the only being who excepted him since birth? he starts freaking out and then turns into a rebel thats what! XD  Don't own naruto!  R&R! rated for bad language and possible violence. may or may not update
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

**[a half hour ago]**  
>It was morning and the birds were chirping, it was just one of the most beautiful days the konoha has ever seen. Well until a blood curdling scream sounded from an apartment belonging to the most annoyingly cheerful ninjas ever.<p>

**[several minutes earlier]  
><strong>Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for Naruto at the bridge.  
>"My god, were the hell is Naruto!" Sakura shouted "Even Kakashi-sensei got here before him!"<br>"HEY!" Kakashi chimed in, "I'm not that bad am I?"  
>"Yes you are" Sasuke grumbled.<br>*sigh* "fine. I guess we should start searching for the idiot..."  
>they start walking toward Naruto's home.<br>-Cue 'blood curdling scream' -  
>All three look to each other.<br>"w-What was that..?" asked Sakura.  
>"That kind of sounded like Naruto…" Sasuke added.<br>"Lets go!" Kakashi yelled.  
>They start running as fast as they can to Naruto's home.<p>

**[in front of Naruto's apartment]  
><strong>They reached the front door and Kakashi hesitantly opened it.  
>"Naruto..?" he asked.<br>They walk in.  
>"Hey! Naruto..?" Sakura said concerned.<br>They hear a small sound from his bedroom and walk to the door slowly opening it.  
>What they found was Naruto, sprawled on the floor hugging his knees to his chest muttering "gone, gone, he's gone… Where… where is he..? Where did he go..?" over and over again.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the short chapters I promise the next one will be longer… ^^;

**_****  
>Chapter 1<strong>

They were shocked to say the least, I mean if you walk in on the most cheerful person you know having a panic-attack then you **should** be.  
>Naruto passed out shortly after his team found him and they took him to lady Tsunade.<p>

**[half hour after finding naruto]  
><strong>"So, what happened?" Tsunade asked.  
>"We don't know" answered Kakashi.<br>*sigh* "YOUDON'T JUST FIND THE WORLDS MOST CHEERFUL NINJA HAVING A SEVEAR PANIC-ATTACK! NOW TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Tsunade yelled.  
>"Well," Sakura started, "we were waiting for Naruto because he was late, even latter than Kakashi-sensei, "<br>"Hey..." Kakashi said.  
>"QUIET." Tsunade threatened.<br>"So we were starting to walk to his apartment to find him when we heard a really loud scream that sounded like Naruto, we paused and then began running as fast as we could to see what happened but when we got to his bedroom we found him curled in a ball muttering 'gone, gone, he's gone. Where. where is he? Where did he go?' over and over again."  
>"That's very strange" Tsunade muttered.<br>"Yes, very..." Kakashi added.  
>"Well I think you should all go home until he wakes up. I'll call you over when he does."<p>

**[3 hours later]  
><strong>"I just got a call from Lady Tsunade, she said Naruto is awake but is acting strangely and to get there as fast as possible!" Kakashi said to Sakura and Sasuke.  
>"Right!" the two said in unison.<p>

**[at the medical faculty where Naruto was left]  
><strong>The three approached the main door to the medical faculty just in time to hear Naruto shout "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU HIDE HIM YOU DAMNED OLD BITCH?"  
>They ran in in time to see Naruto chuck a table at Tsunade.<br>*dodges the table that was thrown at her* "I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT NARUTO!" she shouted.  
>"OF COURSE YOU KNOW, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE IN THIS DAMNED VILLAGE WHO WAS CAPIBLE OF TAKING HIM!" he yells.<br>"What's going on?" Kakashi asked one of the nurses.  
>"As soon as he woke up and saw Tsunade-sama he went on a rampage!" she answered.<br>"Why would he do something like this…?" Sakura asked.  
>Naruto suddenly stopped yelling and fell to his knees crying and saying "why…? Why did you take him from me…?"<br>Tsunade shot him with a sedative and knocked Naruto out.  
>"Now," she started, "that sedative will probably only last about 10 minutes so tie him down."<p>

**[10 minutes later]  
><strong>"ugg…" Naruto was beginning to wake up.


	3. Chapter 2

(Bewear Sakura bashing ahead... . . MWAhahahahaha...! . .) 

**[10 minutes after the sedative]  
><strong>"ugg…" Naruto was beginning to wake up.  
>"Hey I think he's waking up!" Sakura stated.<br>"w-Where am I…?" he stammered.  
>"You're in the hospital." Sakura answered.<br>"Not you, you dirty bitch…" Naruto snapped.  
>"WHAT WAS THAT?" she shouted but Naruto was already out again.<br>"What's wrong?" Kakashi said as he rushed through the door with Sasuke not far behind.  
>"h-HE CALLED ME A DIRTY BITCH!" she yelled.<br>"He what...?" was all the two could say.

**[in Tsunade's office]  
><strong>"He did what..?" Tsunade asked in shock.  
>"Live I've been saying Naruto woke up and asked where he was and Sakura answered but he called her a dirty bitch and then passed out again. We told Sakura to go home and now Sasuke is watching over him." Kakashi explained.<br>"But that doesn't sound like something Naruto would say. EXPEACILY to Sakura."  
>"I know, but that's what happened"<br>Just then a nurse ran in, "n-Naruto is awake b-but he is acting strangely!" she said out of breath.  
>"What?" they yelled.<p>

**[Naruto's hospital room]  
><strong>"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…." Naruto muttered.  
>"Oi! Naruto! What the Hell's wrong with you?" Sasuke exclaimed.<br>Naruto glared at him, "what do you want..?"  
>"I want to know what's happening!"<br>"Fine, I'll tell you. He's gone." He said simply.  
>"Who's gone?"<br>"The one and only _Kyuubi_, now that you know can you be so kind as to leave?"  
>"t-The Kyuubi…? You mean the one that attacked the village..?"<br>"What do you mean 'the Kyuubi is gone'?" Tsunade asked from the door with Kakashi standing next to her.  
>"It means that he's not in me anymore and that I want to know why you sorry excesses took the only being who actually took the time to listen to me." Naruto said blankly.<br>"What do you mean by that? I don't think anyone could be able to take the Kyuubi out of you." Kakashi stated.  
>-Sigh- was all Naruto said until they gave up and left.<p>

**[back in Tsunade's office]  
><strong>"Can anyone fill us in on what Naruto was talking about?" asked Sasuke.  
>"I would like to know too." Sakura chimed.<br>"Well… you know the stories about how the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi to stop it from destroying the Village?"  
>they nodded.<br>"Well the thing he sealed it in just so happens to be our one and only knucklehead ninja who is at the moment acting like an ass."  
>The two genin were speechless but they knew it was true because of the way the villagers treated him.<p> 


End file.
